Consumers looking for insurance products (e.g., automobile insurance, life insurance, home insurance, etc.) often utilize an insurance broker to obtain premium or cost information for the desired insurance product. The broker often communicates with different insurance providers on behalf of the consumer to obtain rate quote information for the consumer. The broker may also assist in facilitating the contract or policy of insurance between the consumer and the insurance provider. The broker often utilizes the Internet or other means for communicating with the different insurance providers to facilitate information gathering and policy specifics.